


Esa Noche Est'abamos Barrachos

by Dat_moose_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alcohol, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Jessica Moore, Bookstore Owner Castiel, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Restoration expert Dean
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat_moose_girl/pseuds/Dat_moose_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean y Cas se conocen desde hace tiempo. Una noche Dean decide emborracharse. Y, a continuación, obtener lo que desea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esa Noche Est'abamos Barrachos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Night We Were Drunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336574) by [Dat_moose_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat_moose_girl/pseuds/Dat_moose_girl). 



> Voy a poner advertencias en los inicios de los capítulos. Mi español no es perfecto ni grandes y he usado algunos software de traducción. Si se quiere, por favor enviame un mensaje o deja un Comentario de errores. ¡ Gracias!  
> ADVERTENCIAS  
> ~ DRINKING Y UN PEQUEÑO BORRACHO DEAN Y CAS  
> ~ ALGUNAS PALABROTAS  
> ~ ELABORAR

Castiel miró a su amigo como Dean trajo una botella ámbar con él. Cas y Dean habían estado en este lugar muchas veces desde que se conocieron hace unos años. Algo había cambiado. Cas sabía que en sus entrañas.  
"Cas, no están dejando sin ti toma a alguien a casa", dijo Dean, tomó un trago de su cerveza. "No voy a dejar que sea una película de Steve Carell, hombre."  
"Dean, no necesito un gancho para arriba," Cas gruñό. El otro hombre se rió antes de responder.  
"He visto su factura de la televisión. Eso es demasiado porno por un chico."  
"Eres uno para hablar."  
Dean arrastró Castiel a la barra. Saludó al camarero para otra ronda de cerveza. Él empujó la botella que todavía tenía en la mano de Cas como empezó en su segunda botella. Cas se quedó mirando la cerveza en la mano antes de tomar un trago. Fue agradable, fresco, con un toque de cítricos que no podía colocar. Como él miró a Dean, vio esos ojos verdes fijos en él.  
"Usted realmente tiene que estar cansado de solista, lo soy. No he llegado establecido por un tiempo," Dean gruñó, miró alrededor de la habitación para tratar de y encontrar un socio adecuado. Los ojos verdes se adjunta a la nada de nuevo. Cas movió incómodo en donde estaba sentado.  
"No tiene que preocuparse usted, Dean," dijo. El barman estaba sirviendo a los dos media docena de disparos.  
"Sí, lo hace. No me gusta verte solitaria", dijo Dean. Miró Castiel arriba y hacia abajo y luego cogió un tiro. Celebrada a cabo y Cas tocó su propia contra. Ellos les derribaron rápidamente.  
"Para ... no estar solo," Dean se rió entre dientes. Él dio una sonrisa con dientes a su mejor amigo.  
"Eso es un brindis significativa, Dean," Cas gruñó sarcásticamente. Terminó su botella de cerveza y se sentó abajo. Dean terminó sus tragos de licor.  
"Usted va a beber eso?" Dean se rió. Castiel empujó la mano de Dean de distancia. No se dio cuenta que había estado temblando. Cogió uno de los pequeños vasos y tragó saliva. Estaba caliente hasta el fondo de su garganta. Dean sonrió. Fue agradable ver el brillo en sus brillantes ojos verdes.  
Dean no hablar de ello, pero Cas sabía que estaba tomando fuerza, la pérdida de su papá y Sam conseguir enganchado. Se sentía solo, Cas entiende. No tenía familia, los que vivían cerca de ninguna manera. Sus hermanos y hermanas están dispersos alrededor de sus padres muertos. Él tuvo la sensación de solo; duele. Dean bebió a sentirse mejor. Cas había estado allí.  
"Por qué no has tratado de encontrar a alguien?" Dean preguntó viendo como Cas remontar la marca quemada en la madera en el bar.  
"No creo en ello", dijo Cas. "Nunca lo he hecho. Yo no creo que nadie sería realmente quedarse."  
"Cas, Sam y yo, hemos pegado alrededor. Usted es uno de los mejores chicos incluso que conocí."  
"No se debe tratar de adulación, Dean. Se no le conviene.”  
"Eres un culo."  
Cas saltó. Algo estaba en su muslo. Una mano. Una mano que se adjuntó al brazo de su amigo. El rostro de Dean estaba al ras. Castiel no sabía si era por el alcohol, o si se sentía avergonzado. Sabía que sus propias mejillas y orejas emparejados. Carmesí brillante ahogó las pecas en las mejillas de Dean. Se lamió los labios. Sus ojos parecían alerta aunque ambos eran bastante borracho.  
"No te dejaré, Castiel", dijo Dean. Dean estaba viendo Cas de nuevo, realmente preguntando sobre él. Cas no necesitaba ayuda saber la mirada en los ojos de su amigo. Él estaba hambriento; una chispa en sus fríos ojos verdes.  
"Dean ..... parar ...." dijo Cas. Él soltó una risa sin aliento y agarre de Dean apretó. Un corto suspiro se le escapó.  
"No es como usted no ha pensado en ello," susurró Dean. "Sé que tienes."  
"Yo no tengo que hablar de ello", dijo Cas. No quiso mirar hacia arriba.  
"Sólo un beso?" Dean gimió.  
"Yo ... yo sólo ...." Cas tartamudeé. Cerró los ojos y un beso suave rozó sus labios. Cas miró a Dean. Tenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Sus suaves, labios gruesos.   
Cas Dean sacó a él y le dio un poco más de tiempo. Dean se rió, él estaba brillando.  
"Hermano, si ya no me importa, yo podría preguntar ya que ir a casa", dijo Benny, el tipo que era el dueño del bar,. "No quiero tener que adivinar qué cabeza de lechuga tuvo su culo en. Yo no se lo que le permite tomar a la gente a la parte de atrás de  
nuevo."   
"Claro, Benny," Dean murmuró, sus ojos estaban pegados a Castiel . "Estábamos a punto de salir."  
Dean agarró Cas y le drogas por la puerta y cruzar la calle. Él y Sam vivía en un condominio con Jess, la chica Sam conoció y trajo a casa a Dean para satisfacer. Sólo tenían un niño justo antes de que fuera terminado la universidad y planeaban casarse en marzo. Era enero y el niño, Henry, fue un año de edad.  
Jess y Sam habían ido en un viaje a ver al señor y la señora Moore, habían tomado su niño a ver a sus abuelos y ayudar a hacer planes. Dean tenía Cas y toda la casa para sí mismo durante unos días. Fue perfecto.  
Dean perdió el balón con la llave antes de que él descubrió que él había dejado abierta. Cerró la puerta y drogas Cas al sofá. Él le besó con fervor y lo inmovilizó.  
Él sabía muy bien. Al igual que el whisky y el naranja. Él era frenético, tirando de su abrigo y tirar al otro extremo del sofá. Cas levantó a sí mismo para arrojar su abrigo. A pesar de que todavía estaba frío fuera, no fue con un ser humano 200 libras encima de él. Se sintió crecer con fuerza y Dean apretó hacia abajo.   
"Es diferente", Castiel respiraba. "Más caliente."  
"Vamos arriba," Dean se rió. "Vamos."   
Dean tambaleándose por las escaleras. Cas rió mientras Dean le tiró por la corbata. El dormitorio de Dean estaba a oscuras. Olía bien. Cuero y aceite, incluso un toque de metal. Cas se dejó caer sobre la cama y Dean siguió. Él sonrió y besó Cas en la frente. Cas se quitó la camisa y la corbata que llevaba y sacó la camisa de Dean sobre su cabeza.   
Cas trazó la marca en el pecho de Dean. Dean le dijo que era un símbolo de protección cuando Sam y Dean lo tenían drogas playa un verano. Cas besó el tatuaje, y luego hasta el cuello de Dean. Dean gruñó profundamente en su garganta. Cas sonrió contra su mandíbula.  
"Cas, bebé, esto es agradable," Dean murmuró, mientras descansaban, la frente tocando.  
"Es .. No sé si quiero ...." Cas fue apagando. Dean lo envolvió en sus brazos.  
"Cas ...." Dean gimió. Castiel sintió el calor que emiten de Dean. Se movió contra el pecho de Dean.  
"¿Qué estamos haciendo?" Cas suspiró.  
"Me estoy poniendo establecido," Dean se rió. "Por un sexy moreno."  
"No puedo hacer esto", dijo Cas. Dean hundió el rostro en el cuello de Castiel.  
"¿Vas a quedarte aquí?" Dean le susurró en el pelo de Castiel.  
"Sí", respondió Cas.   
Dean sacó una manta sobre ellos y se acurrucó contra la espalda de Castiel. Cas comenzó a respirar a un ritmo lento. Dean se quedó dormido rápidamente sintiendo su Cas justo contra su pecho.


End file.
